Aralina Soul
This oc is a WIP!!! Portrayals Aralina's real life portrayal would be Mila Kunis because the two look incredibly similar when Mila has black hair. Aralina's voice actor would be Colleen Clinkenbeard, voice actor for Erza Scarlet in the Fairy Tail official English dub. Character Personality TBD Appearance TBD Relationships Family TBD Friends Keandra: Keandra is the friend that's always perky, making everyone laugh when they're sad. She's the one that always picks Aralina up when she's in a bad mood. Apollonia: Apollonia is definitely the most outspoken of the group. She's never afraid to say what's on her mind, and she's all sass. The girls all love her for it, though. If she weren't sassy, she just wouldn't be as fun. And every group of friends needs someone sassy in it. Aella: Aella is the one Aralina clashes with the most, as they are the most closely related. Aella is Aralina's cousin, while Keandra is her second cousin once removed, and both Apollonia and Rosiana are her first cousin once removed. They also clash a lot because they are somewhat similar in personality. They still are best friends, though, even though they bicker at least once a day, and have a full out argument at least once every week. Rosiana: For some reason, Rosiana is Aralina's closest best friend out of all of her best friends. It might be because Rosiana was the first to befriend her at summer camp. Or, it could be because Rosiana was the one to give Aralina the high school makeover that changed the way everyone looked at her. Who knows? Either way, they are super close. Enemies In Monster Middle School, Aralina was the girl everyone picked on, the goth geek that never spoke to anyone. Then, after she graduated MMS, Aralina went to a summer camp, which is where she met Keandra, Apollonia, Aella, and Rosiana. So, in other words, basically everyone was her enemy in MMS. Romance TBD Outfits Basic TBD 13 Wishes Aralina's hair is in it's usual pigtails, but there is a small, obsidian tiara on top of her head. She's wearing a black, princess skirt dress with lace, off-shoulder sleeves that go down to her wrists. The dress has a shallow, sweetheart neckline, and her shoes are silver, heeled, knee-high boots. Also, there is a second layer on her dress that it similar to Clawdeen's, but it is attached to her dress instead of a belt, and it is silver with wisps of black on it. Architecture Classroom Aralina wears a plain, white t-shirt underneath a pair of short overalls, and her shoes are white, heeled sneakers. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and she wears a solid white visor on her head. Art Class TBD Black Carpet TBD Bloody Rain Aralina wears a black raincoat that reaches her knees, with silver buttons on it. Her shoes are silver, metallic rainboots with heels, and she carries a silver umbrella. Comic Con TBD Curse Cafe TBD Dance Class TBD Dawn of the Dance TBD Day at the Maul TBD Dead Tired Aralina wears a black, silk cami, black, cotton short-shorts, and black, fuzzy slippers. Her usual pigtails are in thick braids, and the braids are secured with black ribbons. Dot Dead Gorgeous TBD Drama Classroom TBD Fierce Fashion 101 Classroom TBD Freak 'n' Fabulous TBD Freaky Fusion TBD Ghouls Night Out TBD Ghouls Rule TBD Gloom Beach TBD Hauntlywood TBD I Heart Fashion TBD Make a Splash TBD Music Festival TBD New Scaremester TBD Scaris TBD School Scream Spirit Uniform TBD School's Out TBD Skull Shores TBD Skutimate Roller Maze TBD Sweet 1600 TBD To Howl For TBD Undead Tired TBD Gallery TBD Category:Hades Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Demigod